


[Podfic] For I have loved you with a heart of smoke

by sisi_rambles



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Captain America: The First Avenger, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, M/M, Mild Horror, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25002724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: Bucky reached up to pat Steve’s cheek reassuringly, missed, and hung onto his neck instead. “What happened to you?”“I joined the army.”Bucky’s unfocused eyes drifted over him. This Steve was huge. It occurred to Bucky that maybe they were in heaven, where Steve had the strong, healthy body he never got to have on earth. It struck him as unfair. Steve had never deserved to be sick; why did he only get to be healthy after he was dead? “Are we dead?”“C’mon, Buck, I need you to focus on me, okay? We have to get out of here. Can you walk?”It didn’t occur to Bucky until much later that Steve had never answered his question.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	[Podfic] For I have loved you with a heart of smoke

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [For I have loved you with a heart of smoke](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12385128) by [galwednesday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/galwednesday/pseuds/galwednesday). 



  


**Length:** 00:12:19

 **Right Click to Save, Left Click to Stream:** [mp3](https://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/For%20I%20have%20loved%20you%20with%20a%20heart%20of%20smoke.mp3) (7.9 MB) | [m4b](https://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/For%20I%20have%20loved%20you%20with%20a%20heart%20of%20smoke.m4b) (8.8 MB)

  



End file.
